Telecommunications panels are used to provide electrical connections in a wide variety of telecommunication applications. The panels are often housed within and mounted to racks and cabinets, for example. Many racks and cabinets include frames having defined positions at which panels may be mounted. The panels are mounted at the defined panel positions with fasteners.
Each panel utilizes a minimum of two fasteners, and more often four fasteners, to secure the panel relative to the frame. On many frame systems, the fasteners include screws and corresponding captive cage nuts. Cage nuts are designed to provide a certain amount of float to ensure that manufacturing tolerances experienced with sheet metal frame constructions are accommodated. The cage nuts are often located within square holes in the frame.
The cage nuts are typically pre-installed within the square holes of the frame. Accordingly, cage nuts are often provided at empty panel positions on the frame. Providing cage nuts at each of the defined panel positions on the frame is time consuming and fiddly. In such conventional mounting arrangements, misalignment issues can also arise when attempting to match holes across the width of the frame.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such mounting systems, devices, and methods.